


Stay

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [33]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Matt realizes the limitations of life on a spacecraft.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word fic for the August 2017 Fanfiction Challenge

"Let me come with you this time," Matt asked, holding on tighter when Remy pulled away.

"Why?"

"There are things I can't do to you here?"

"You can do anything you want to me." She grinned when he growled.

"No, I can't." His fingertips ranged over her bare back. "I can't make love to you in the grass under the shade of a sprawling oak. Or tease to you the verge of orgasm while driving … repeatedly, until I get you where I can take you how I want. Over and over again."

“Matt.”

"Or … you could stay here.”


End file.
